Learning to Live Again
by FayeValentine00
Summary: **FINISHED** ** TRUNKS/PAN FIC*** Pans POV after her husband dies and she has to learn to live on without him. Luckily she has Trunks to help her get through it.
1. Default Chapter

Learning to Live Again

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - I own nothing more than a really cool SD plush Pan keychain! It hangs from the rearview mirror of my cargo van!

I hope you all enjoy this story because I had fun working with a new kind of plot. Please tell me what you think and REVIEW!

(A/N: This story is done from Pans POV. Trunks and Pan fics RULE!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat by the hospital bed, holding his hand tightly in mine. It felt cold, clammy and lifeless. His ki level was slowly fading away and I knew that this was the end.

I'd married Robert 6 years ago when I was 22 and just out of college. He was 27 at the time and teaching in one of the local high schools. We met in a conference at the college while I was in my freshman year and we immediately fell madly in love. Dad had been firm about me graduating college before marriage and Robert had agreed with him 100%. Since then, things had gone wonderfully.

Last October though, he'd started having pains in his chest and it took me till nearly Christmas to get him to see a doctor. That day, the doctor had forced him to check into the hospital for tests and observation. they found that he had a rare heart defect and that there was no cure. They even told us that we should spend as much time as we could together as possible because they did not know how much longer he would live.

We took the doctors advice and went traveling and site-seeing all over the world. Now it was early June and we'd just returned from the United States to visit some of his friends and family. Last night, Robert had collasped at dinner and never woke up.

I looked over at the clock and it read 2:34pm. I didn't even try to hide my tears as I felt the last of his ki vanish. The machine that registered his heart rate flatlined and let out a droaning alarm that sent doctors and nurses running in from all directions in an attempt to revive him but as I watched them work, I knew that he was gone and that my life would be changed forever.

**** 2 Months Later ****

I sat down in the grass next to the stream outside of Grandma Chi-chis house and watched the water flow. I know it would probably sound stupid if I said it out loud but I was really envious of the steam at that moment. It could flow anywhere and anyway it wanted to at any time with nothing to hold it back.

I, on the other hand, was now a 28 year old widow who was living back with her parents and had no clue what she was going to do with her life. When Robert and I got married, I had my college degree in marketing but I'd never had to work. We'd never ben rich but we did have enough money so I was able to stay home and be a housewife. Now I had no income and virtually no work experiance. That made my chances of finding a decent job slim.

Dad suggested that I go to Capsule Corp and try to get a job but I just didn't feel ready. Robert had been my world, my everything. Without him here any longer, nothing seemed to matter.

**** 8 Days Later ****

~~~~~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~~~~

I sat on the couch, trying to block out the outside world like I had everyday since Roberts death but the continuous banging on the door made it impossible. I jumped off the couch, ready to speak my mind to whoever was knocking so rudely but when I opened the door, I froze when I saw the face that I hadn't seen in years.

"Trunks?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay guys! Please read and review so I know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Trunks

Learning to Live Again

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZGT or anything associated with it.

Please read and review. Your opinions mean a lot to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks?!" I had not seen him since my wedding day but he didn't look a day older.

"Hi Panny." His use of my childhood nickname made me smile slightly but my current sitsuation made me feel eons older then I should. To my surprise, he stepped through the door and embraced me tightly.

"I've missed you so much. I am so sorry about Robert." He released his hug and walked me over to the couch while I was still stunned.

I felt heartless as I looked at Trunks because I could not even cry over the loss of my husband any longer. I just started at him blankly. I felt completely numb.

"Why are you here?" I didn't mean to sound rude but he'd just shown up after years.

"Well..." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I'd been trying to think of an excuse to come over and see you when your father called me. After talking to him, I decided to just come over."

"My father CALLED you?!" I was furious. My dad had no right to talk to other people about me, even if it was only Trunks.

"Only because he worries about you, Pan." He sounded annoyed but I was not going to drop it that easily.

"It doesn't matter, Trunks. I'm not a child! He doesn't need to be calling everyone under the sun when he thinks that I am not acting the way that he thinks I should!"

"Pan, He just thinks that you need to get out more. He says that you barely ever leave the house. Thats not like you." His voice sounded so comforting but that just made me mader.

I don't know why but something inside me snapped and I jumped to my feet, turning to face him fiercly. "You don't understand Trunks! NOBODY understands! My husband is dead and there is no way to bring him back. No dragon balls, no NOTHING! I can't just go back to the way I was! I am not going to forget about him!"

In my rage, I spun around to leave the room. I could not believe that my father would stoop so low as to call Trunks to get me to cheer up. And Trunks... he was supposed to be a friend! Why couldn't he understand?!

Just as I reached the doorway, I felt Trunks grab my arm and spin me around. I tried to fight free from him but he grabbed me tightly by both shoulders and forced me to face him.

"You can't walk away from me that easy Pan. I---"

"SHUT UP TRUNKS! You don't understand anything." My voice was dripping with venom and I tried to shake loose from him again but his grip just got tighter.

"No Pan! You don't understand! Robert is the one who died. NOT YOU!" his eyes bore into my intensely.

I open my mouth to yell at him again but no sound came out. His words sunk straight into my heart and my eyes locked with his. I watched his expression change from anger to empathy. Before I could stop it, hot warm tears began to stream down my face, When I was once again able to speak again, my voice came out low and meak.

"It's not fair Trunks. It should have been me, not him." Heavy sobs kept me from saying anything else and for the first time in my entire life, I felt completly helpless. It seemed as though the true realization and finality of Roberts death was just setting in.

Once he was sure that I was not going to lash out again, Trunks wrapped his arms tightly around me. I don;t know how long we stood there crying in his arms but I didn't stop until I had no more tears left. When I calmed down, he led me back to the couch and sat down with me.

I ended up curling in to a ball and laying my head in his lap like I had done so often as a child. We didn't speak for a long time. I lay there staring at the wall as I sifted though the memories of how my life had been since Roberts death. Trunks, being the wonderful man that he was, just stroked my hair softly and remained quiet.

"Trunks?"

"Yes." Something about his voice was so comforting to me.

:Thank you. I really needed a friend to talk to." I rolled over on my back so I was looking up at him and gave him the best smile that I was able to muster.

He reached over and took my hand in his, squeezing it gently. "You're welcome, Pan. I'm hear anytime you need me okay?"

"Alright."

"Pan. I do need to ask you one favor though, okay?"

His sudden serious expression made me a little nervous but I just nodded and allowed him to continue.

"I need a new member for the Capsule Corp marketing team and I want you to take it." Something about the tone in his voice told me that he would not be taking no for an answer.

"But I-"

"No buts. Please? Consider it a favor for an old friend. I need your help."

Deep down I was pretty sure that he really was not all that needy for a new employee but the fact that he was practically begging made him really hard to refuse.

"Alright. I guess I should do something."

Trunks' imediate smile took me by surprise. He looked like he had just won the lottery. "Thank you, Pan. I hope you'll like that job. Come in on Monday morning at 9am and we'll get you all set up."

I couldn't help but smile at Trunks. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "You're just as wonderful as ever Trunks. Thank you."

"Its nothing." He stopped to think a moment and then turned back to me again. "Hey Pan. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

He rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner and sighed deepy before continuing. :When was the last time that you went outside?"

"I don't know... Maybe a week ago." I shrugged.

He looked shocked. "You?! Wild little Pan-chan has not been outside in a week?!"

I nodded and he sighed again. "No wonder your Gohan called me." I sighed and rolled my eyes but he ignored me and continued. "Go get dressed."

"What?!" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Go get dressed. We're going out tonight."

"Trunks, I really don't feel l-" His sharp gaze took the words right out of my mouth.

"Hurry. I'm hungry."

Knowing that I had absolutly no chance of getting out of a night out with Trunks, I sighed and headed off to my bedroom to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think so far?! Read and Review so I know! Thanks, Faye_Valentine00


	3. Dinner

Learning to Live Again

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - I do not own these characters. :-P

Quick question - Is nobody reading this or is it so bad that no one is reviewing? Just curious. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like it! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 30 mins later ***

I looked in the bathroom mirror and sighed. It was the first time that I'd worn makeup and a dress since the funeral. Since I came back to my parents home, I'd taken to wearing the same kind of baggy pants and orange bandanas that had been my staple as a child. Now I wore a short black dress that was form fitting with spagetti straps.

Although dressing up tonight was something that I really didn't want to do, I was afraid that even though I hadn't seen him in years, Trunks would drag me up here and dress me himself if he had to. Looking at the finished product in the mirror thought, made me smile because even though deep down I knew Robert wasn't coming back, it reminded me of the times that we had gone out with friends and collegues.

I made my way downstairs and back into the living room. Once Trunks saw me, he let out a low whistle and winked playfully.

"Wow Pan. You look like a million zennie."

I couldn't help but blush at his compliment. It'd been a long time since I had gotten one. "Thanks Trunks. I guess you, of all people, would know what one million zennie looks like."

He started to laugh and I couldn't help but break out into laughter with him. I hadn't laughed at all since Roberts death and only when I did, did I realize how lifeless I had been since he left. Although I'd never admit it outloud, I silently thanked Dende that Dad did call Trunks before I completely lost my mind. Maybe this night would do me good after all.

We went to dinner at the type of resturant that I had only ever dreamed of eating in. I knew it was terribly expensive because the prices were not even listed on the menu but Trunks told me to get whatever I want. Since we were both demi-saiyans, I knew the bill must have been a fortune after all of our entrees but Trunks just handed over his credit card and that was it.

We talked about our pasts over dinner and the fun that we'd had growing up. We laughed and joked about things that had happened to us in space and shortly there after.

"You know what, Trunks?"

"What?"

"I only ever regret one thing in my marriage."

He frowned and I assumed it was because he was afraid that I'd upset myself. When he didn't respond though, I continued.

"I wish I would have told Robert the truth about my heritage. It would have saved me from having to make up so may lame excuses." I couldn't stop my laughter when I thought of all the stupid things I had said.

Trunks looked honestly shocked. "You were together 10 years between marriage and dating and you NEVER told him?! Dende Pan, didn't he ever see you train or fly?"

I shifted uncomfortably and dropped my gaze from Trunks. "Ihaven'ttrainedinalongtime." I muttered quickly.

"Huh?! You've got to be joking. You are the most powerful woman in the world and you just stopped?" He looked completely flabourgasted. "Well, what about flying? Did he ever see you fly?"

"Once."

"What happened?" His eyes danced with amusement because he knew any answer I gave would be lame.

"I told him I got hit with a hard gust of wind, Duh!"

We both burst out laughing so hard that people in the resturant were starting to stare.

I turned to Trunks when I was able to stop giggling and gave him my best puppy-dog face. "Trunks-kun?"

Apprehension was obvious on his face when he saw my expression and used his childhoos nickname. "I don't trust that face Panny. What do you want?"

"Well 2 favors actually..."

"TWO!? Well that may be too much. Lets hear the favors." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well..." I fidgited nervously with my hands. "I want you to help me train. Its been years so if I have to go to work at Capsule Corp, you have to help me train."

I looked up to see a wide smile spread across his face. "As long as it gets you out of that damn house for a while, request granted. Whats the other favor?"

"Well... Please do not tell Vegeta that I haven't been training or else he'll throw me in the gravity room and not let me out." A nervous shiver went through my body at the thought.

Trunks burst out laughing when I mentioned his dad. "The prince of the saiyans" was proud to a fault and if he heard that I'd slacked off, he'd say that I was an insult to he saiyan race. The sad thing is that I'd have to agree with him, but I did what I had to do because I truly loved my husband.

"Okay Panny. I can do that for you too." He winked over and reached over to squeeze my hand tightly. "When should we train?"

"Well, tomorrows Sunday and I don't start until Monday. How about tomorrow morning?..." Just as I asked the question, I realized that I hadn't asked Trunks anything about himself in recent years. I didn't know if he had a wife, girlfriend or anything else. I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. "B-but if you have plans or family stuff to do, I totally understand."

Trunks eyed me strangely for a moment before speaking and I could have sworn that he read my mind. "I don't have any other plans so tomorrow sounds great. And Pan... Just so you know, I'm still the same Trunks as before. I pretend to work but run off to play or train whenever I can. I'm eternally single but always being hit on by women who are after my money. Although I would have never dreamed that you'd be in this sitsuation, Pan, I'm greatful that we will at least be able to spend time together like when we were younger."

I knew we were both older now and years and life experiances had changed us both but as I looked at Trunks now at 40 years old and myself at 28, it felt like nothing had even changed.

"Yeah. I've really missed our talks and late night spars."

Later that night, we flew home instead of driving and talked more about old times. Both of us seemed to avoid the subject of Robert but that I guess that was for the best. Trunks had been right when he told me that I wasn't the one who died. Then I thought about Grandma Chi-chi and how everytime Grandpa Goku had died, she didn't lock herself away. She had lived on and I realized that although I never would forget him, Robert would not have wanted me to be sad. I was going to have to find a way to live on without him.

We said our goodbyes when I got home and he agreed to meet me the next morning in the mountains near Grandma Chi-chis house.

I was smiling when I walked into my parents house and I was surprised to see my mother and father waiting up for me at the kitchen table. When I walked in, I saw both of their eyes light up.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

"Hi Pan. Did everyone go well with Trunks? You look really nice." My mothers eyes looked a little watery.

"Yes. I actually had a very nice night." I wasn't exactly thrilled that my parents were being so nosy but I knew that by the looks on their faces that they were just concerned about me.

"Did he offer you a job?" Dad looked concerned when he asked but I was not angry about it anymore.

I walked over and kissed his cheek and then hugged my mother. Then I pulled up a chair across the table from them and my smile got even better.

"Yes Daddy. Trunks offered me a job and I start on Monday."

My parents were thrilled that I was going to be out and working again. They also loved that fact that my spirits were visibly higher. We spoke for a while before I headed off to bed. As my made my way to my room, I could not help but be happy that I seemed to be making people smile again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - 2 weeks later. How is Pans job going a Capsule Corp? Trunks has a question for Pan but how will she take it? Read and see

Please Read and review! :)


	4. work

Learning to Live Again

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoy this fic. I liked writing it. I think there are 7 chapters total so please read and review! :)

Disclaimer - The character in this fic do not belong to me! :-P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**** 2 Weeks Later ****

"So Ms Mori.(A/N: Pans married name) How do you like it here at Capsule Corp?" Kyoko was the marketing manager and from my first day, she'd always taken the time to make me feel at home.

"I love it. I can't believe I am going to say this but it feels great to get up every morning and have somewhere to go."

"Okay Pan. If you ever need anything, just ask. You're doing great." I saw something catch her eye over my shoulder so she smiled quickly and walked away.

"So you really like it her?" Upon hearing Trunks voice behind me, I nkew why Kyoko had made such a quick escape.

I turned around and smiled brightly. Although the loss of Robert stilled weighed heavily on my heart, everytime I went out or came to work, it got a little eaiser to do so. I finally was finding hope and promise that my life would go on even though Robert died.

"Yes. I love it! Thanks so much Trunks-kun.... Ummmm... I mean Mr. Briefs." I usually did not see Trunks when I was working so I completely forgot that I shouldn't be calling him by his first name. My face suddenly felt red hot from blushing when all the people in the office turned to me in shock.

It was obvious that Trunks was trying hard not to react in front of his employees but after knowing him my entire life, it was impossible to miss the laughter dancing in his eyes. Once everyone seemed to turn away, he winked playfully. We'd tried not to let anyone in the office know how close my family was with the Briefs because then they may question how I'd gotten the job.

"Ms. Mori, can I please see you in my office?"

All eyes in the office turned to us again and then looked at me with a shocked form of pity. I was positive that they thought I was in trouble so I really played it up.

"Ummm... yes, sir." I bowed respectfully and then followed him silently to his office. Once the door was closed behind us, we both burst into laughter. "I swear, if you ever tell anyone that I bowed to you, I will kick your ass."

"Is that a challange?"

We laughed again before Trunks got serious. "I know we haven't talked about this in a while but I want to know how you're doing. You seem happier but are you really?"

I sighed and turned towards the window in thought with my back to him. "Sometimes I get sad, or cry but for the most part I am happier. I have you to thank for that Trunks. You made me realize that I couldn't just curl up and die. *sigh* Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you..." I trailed off.

In my silence, I felt two strong arms wrap around me tightly from behind and Trunks rested his chin on my shoulder. 

"You're welcome Pan. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

"Okay Pan. I want to ask you something serious okay? And I want you to answer me honestly."

In utter confusion, I turned to face Trunks and nodded slowly.

"Okay. I have to travel to America to attend a buisness trip for 8 days starting next Friday. I am supposed to attend a series of dumb parties and meetings and such. Anyways, I need to take someone with me who could attend all those boring meeting with me and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather go with than you. Would you like to come?"

My mind was spinning. Trunks just asked me to be his date at a conference in America and by the way he asked it made me think that this trip would be something beyond friendship. It sounded like a date.

"Are you inviting me as a friend or as a date?" I felt sort of silly asking him so point blank but I felt it better to know the truth from the start.

Trunks dropped his gaze from me and looked shy suddenly. If I didn't know better, I'd have sworn her was blushing. "Ummm... well... as a date."

Wow. Thats the only thought that came to my head. Wow. Part of me instantly wanted to say yes. With Robert gone, I was lonely and maybe seeing someone would help. On the other hand, my husband had only been dead 3 months. Was I ready to move on so soon? Another issue was that this date was with Trunks. Between sparring and work, I saw him almost everyday and we'd gotten closer now then we'd ever been. If I needed to laugh or cry, he was always there for me. We were both adults so our age difference didn't matter anymore but was I willing to attempt a relationship with him and risk our friendship if things fell through?

This was a hard and completely unexpected question for me to answer but all the same, I was definetly flattered. What should I do?

"Well Trunks. My answer is..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - What will Pan say? Will they be off to America or will she decide to wait longer. Please Read and Review!


	5. America

Learning to Live Again

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - This is my fic but the character beong to a lot of rich people in Japan. :-)

I hope you are liking the fic! Happy reading!!!! Please review so I know what you think!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived in America 3 days ago and things had been wonderfully crazy ever since. When we'd arrived at the hotel and checked into our room, we were surprised to find that our room only had one bed. Much to my relief, Trunks offered to sleep on the couch. He'd kept his hands off except for hugs and he treated me like a complete gentleman.

After 3 days of solid meetings and dinner parties, I felt ready to drop. I hadn't been out so much since I was a kid. I wasn;t sure how many more days I'd be able to keep up this pace, especially after the formal dinner tonight. Thankfully Trunks had a big surprise for me this morning during breakfast.

"Panny... I have a confession to make." He looked so sheepishly embarrased. It was cute.

"Whats that?"

"Well. You know how I said that this business trip was for 8 days?"

"Yeah." Now I had no clue what he was going to say and honestly, I was a bit nervous.

"Well... the meeting and confereances actually end tonight at the formal dinner. The reason I'd told you that it was 8 days is because I really wanted to be able to spend time alone with you." He was blushing furiously and dropped his gaze from mine when he finished speaking. I guess he thought that I'd be mad but I wasn't.

"Seriously?" I tried to contain my excitment for a moment just so I could tease Trunks a little.

"Yeah."

"So you LIED to me and brought me all the way to AMERICA just so you could get me alone?!"

"Ummm... yes Pan. I'm sorry. If you want to go back t--"

I don't know what made me do it and I think I shocked myself more so than Trunks when I leaned out of my chair and pressed my lips to his. That shut him up quickly and he seemed to freeze. I thought I'd frightened him so I pulled back and smiled.

"Trunks, I honestly think that this is the nicest and most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me."

Just when I thought he'd never respond after I kissed him, he sighed with relief and smiled.

"Ummm... WOW Pan. That was definetly the last reaction that I was expecting."

"Oh really?" I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "But its true. I loved Robert with all of my heart but he wasn;t exactly the most spontaneous person in the world."

"Well Panny." He reached over and pulled me out of my chair and into his lap. "You know what they say, opposites attract, because growing up, you were the most spontaneuous person I'd ever met."

We both laughed and I leaned up against his strong chest. Once the laughing subsided, I sighed deeply. "When Robert got sick, I never thought that I would smile again. You've really helped me alot Trunks. I'll never be able to repay you for everything."

"As long as you keep smiling, that is payment enough."

"Okay." I shifted on his lap until I was facing him and gave him my best smile. "Is that better?"

"Always. Now lets see if I can do this better this time." Then before I could react, he leaned up and kissed my lips softly. Although a small piece of me felt like I was being unfair to my deceased husband, I pushed it away because I knwe that Robert would have wanted me to be happy and this made me happy.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and let my fingers lightly comb through his hair. Our lips parted and I couldn't help but notice that he tasted sweet. Our kiss that had begun innocently, slowly became hungrier and more passionate. Trunks' hands ran over my back and into my hair. Finally when the need for air got to me too much, we broke apart gasping for air. I leaned my forehead to his and neither of us spoke.

Finally I got control of my thoughts and managed to pull away and smile again. "That was much better."

I saw that Trunks looked slightly flushed and I am sure that I looked the same as well. Then, to my surprise, Trunks burst into laughter.

"Well I am glad you approve. For a moment I was afraid that I was going to take a ki blast to the head. So... I guess this means you are willing to go site-seeing with me for the rest of the trip?"

"I'd love to. I think a vacation will do us both a world of good. I just hope that the people at Capsule Corp don't find out."

He sqeezed me tighter and laughed. "Don't worry. Thats the plus to being the president of the company."

*** 5:30 That Night ***

I did a little turn in front of the full length mirror of the hotel room. Before I'd left on this trip, Bra had forced me to go shopping with her so she could pick me out a gown. Now I was thanking Dende that she had. My dress was very simple and elegant. It had spagetti straps and a low neck line. It fell to my ankles but had a slit in it up to my thigh. It was a deep red satin material and the straps and neck line were beaded. 

After years of practice, I was finally able to walk and dance in heels so I had on red pumps to finish the outfit. I had curled my hair and let it fall loosley so it fell to just below my shoulders. It felt nice to be able to have a nice evening out in a formal setting again. It was really exciting.

When I was young I'd always wondered why Mom, Grandma and 18 had quit fighting when they settled down with families but now I knew. Fighting was fun but when the fight was over, so was the fun. Having close family and friends though, that was permenant. 

I guess that was the biggest thing that had changed in my life. Although I still loved to fight, it was no longer my life. I would have thought that dressing like this was tortuer but tonight I was setting out to show Trunks just how much I had changed in the last 10 years. I just hoped that he liked it.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the living room. Trunks had his back to me.

"Well. What do you think?" I suddenly got very nervous when he turned around and got a glimpse of me. His jaw just dropped and he stared.

Finally he seemed to get his wits about him and he flashed me and extremely devilish grin. "How am I supposed to keep my hands off you tonight when you look like that?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the candid remark. "Does that mean you like it?" I did a little spin and really played it up.

"More than you know. You look great!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - The Dinner. What will happen?! Watch to see.

I hope you like this so far. Please review or email me and tell me what you think!


	6. Dinner Date

Learning to Live Again

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for all the reviews! I really am glad that you are liking the story! Love Ya All! Sarah *aka Faye_Valentine00*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at the dinner and were immediately ushered to one of the large tables where we were seated. We were fed and offered drinks. We both had several and became very relaxed. I was surprised to see a huge dance floor at the other end of the hall and a band playing music.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Would you like to dance?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a tall man smiling down at me. I glanced over at Trunks who smiled and nodded for me to go so I stood up and faced the man.

"I'd love to."

The song was moderately slow but nothing too slow or romantic so I was able to keep a good deal of personal space. The business man and I chatted idly as we danced but it was purely friendly. After the song ended, the music slowed down into an extremely romantic and sensual sounding sound. I was trying to think of a tackful way to step out when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned slowly to see Trunks looking at my dance partner. "May I cut in?"

The business man smiled and nodded before thanking me for the dance and handing me over to Trunks. Trunks immediately wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled devilishly and began moving to the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know, you really do look beautiful tonight, Pan."

"Thanks Trunks. You look great too but then again, you've always looked great." I was a little shocked at how easily I was admitting my attraction to him but I knew that the alcohol had a hand in it.

"You really think so?"

"Well, duh, Trunks. I've only had a crush on you since I was 4."

Trunks laughed and wrapped his arms even tighter around me. I knwe he was damn near as drunk as I was but it still felt good just to cut loose and have fun. We spent practically the rest of the party on the dance floor and had a great time talking, laughing and sipping our drinks.

That night when we got home, we curled up together on the couch and popped in a movie. I felt accutely aware of Trunks' closeness that night and I wanted nothing more than to ask him into my room with me when I turned in. I forced myself to fight the urge though because I knew we'd both been drinking and if there ever was to be anything between us, I'd want it to be done with a clear head. No regrets.

I tried to stay awake during the movie but once I laid my head in his lap, I lost the battle with sleep. Although I knew that I couldn't touch Trunks, that definetly didn't keep me from dreaming about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Several days later. IS IT LOVE?!

Please read and review. Next chapter is longer. I really really really promise! LOL


	7. Confession

Learning to Live Again

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you are enjoying this fic. It is almost over. Only one more chapter after this so please read and review! Thanks Bunches! Sarah *aka Faye_Valentine00*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**** 3 Days Later ****

"This was the best idea ever, Trunks. Did I ever telly ou how thankful I am to have you back in my life?" I looked over form my lawn chair where I was sunbathing in my new bikini and smiled at him.

He shifted his gaze which had been focused on a group of kids in the hotel pool back to me and smiled teasingly. "Only about 1,000 times in the last 3 days."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You don't have any clue how hard those last few months were with Robert. At least when an enemy attacked I had someone to focus my anger at. With Robert, there was no enemy and I wanted to be strong for him so I kept it inside. You were the one who taught me how to live again, to get it all out and move on without forgetting him completely." I reached out and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Well Panny. I love you and I just want to see you happy?" 

The second the words were out of his mouth, we both froze. It was obvious he hadn't meant to say it outloud but it flowed so naturally. Trunks turned red and looked as though he wished that he could curl up and disappear. I felt bad that he was embarrased because I was truely flattered. In order to lighten the mood, I decided to handle it the way we always had as childern... tease him.

"You love me, huh?" I sat up and stuck my chest out, trying to look cocky.

"Umm-" He tried to talk but I cut him of again.

"I mean, of course you love me. I'm Pan, the most powerful woman in the universe, single, smart, attractive and willing to try just about anything, f---."

He moved so fast that I couldn't stop him. Damn saiyan speed when you weren't ready for it. "Thats enough of that." He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder effortlessly. I kicked and screamed like a normal human girl would but I knew, if I really wanted to, that one good ki blast to the head would have done it.

After "fighting" him for several moments, Trunks reached his hand up and swatted me on the butt. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I knew that everyone at poolside was staring at us like we'd gone mad but the second Trunks let his guard down and started laughing, I took my opprotunity.

I tried to make it look like Trunks had slipped but in reality, I stuck him in a tight headlock and flew straight into the cold pool. We both came up laughing and coughing. Thankfully Trunks' emabarrasment seemed to have faded.

"I'm gonna get you, Pan!" His perfect lavender hair was plastered to his head, making him look hillarious.

"Oh really?" I winked evily.

He lunged at me and I let out a scream as I turned and swam to the shallow end as fast as I could without attracting too much attention. Just as I was about one body length from the wall, he caught my foot and ripped me backwards so hard that I almost lost my top.

Without missing a beat, he spun me around and pulled me into his arms. Then he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. I instantly felt myself melt into his arms and return the short but romantic kiss. He stopped the kiss quickly and laened back so he could see my face clearly before saying words that I neevr expected.

"I really do love you, Pan. I think I realized it the first time you smiled after coming home. I knew then that I wanted to see your smile everyday."

I opened my mouth to speak but he put his finger to my lips and his fcae turned a little sad before continuing.

"But I know that its probably too soon for you to even consider loving someone else. Especially because we've known each other as friends forever." He gave me another quick hug and then turned to leave the pool.

I stood there stunned. I'd had a crush on Trunks for as long as I could remember but once I'd gotten into high school, I had moved on to "bigger and better" things. Instead, we'd become great friends. Now suddenly he was the one telling ME that he had a crush! It seemed impossible but as I watched him back away and leave, I realized that Trunks was the one who'd taught me how to live again and I didn't want to lose him.

My decision was made and I swam towards Trunks as fast as I could. He was already out of the pool and drying off when I got to him but when he saw me, he just looked sad and turned away. When he started to walk away I knew I had to do something or risk losing this chance forever.

"Trunks, wait!"

He stopped walking but kept his back to me. "Pan, you don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I--"

He stopped speaking when I came up and wrapped me arms around him from behind. "Please don't be sorry Trunks... because... because..." I paused. I didn't realize how hard it would be to say these words to another man after losing my husband. "Because... I love you too. Please don't walk away."

His whole body seemed to go rigid at my confession but after a long moment, hus breath came out in a heavy sigh and he turned around. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, I leaned up on my tip-toes and and pressed my lips to his tenderly. He held me tightly as we kissed and the world seemed to melt away until it was only him and I.

When I finally pulled away, he smiled down at me. "I don't think that I'll be walking away anytime soon."

We both started laughing. I grabbed my towel in one hand and his hand in the other and marched back into the hotel, straight into the elevator. Once we got into our room, I headed straight into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower before we go out."

"Alright."

I opened the bathroom door and stepped inside before turning around with a wicked smile which earned me a confused expression from Trunks.

"I thought you were taking a shower."

"I am... but are you coming too or not?" I winked evily before stepping the rest of the way into the bathroom to start running the water. Before I even stood up from turning the knobs, I could feel his ki behind me.

Lets just say that we never did go back out that day... or that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - The epilogue. The Grand Finaly! Please R & R. Reviews make Faye a happy camper!


	8. Epilogue

Learning to Live Again

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here it is... the epilogue! I hope you liked this fic! If you did, please tell me! I love to hear reviews! Thanks *Faye*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 6 Month Later *** 

When we came back from trip, everyone was pleasently surprised that Trunks and I were starting a relationship. Since then, everytime that Trunks had to travel, i'd gone with him and just this last weekend we moved into a house together. We'd been kicking around the idea for a while but once our parents caught wind of it, they told us that we were adults and needed to live on our own. Basically, they kicked us out.

Our new home was a beautiful 2 story home on the outskirts of Satan City. Once we were shown this house, we both immediately knew that this was the house that we wanted. It was perfect.

Trunks seemed to be dealing with commited life well. The media had always played him up to be the eternal bachelor so when they heard that he had bought a home with Mr. Satans granddaughter, they freaked out. We had media camped out on the lawn for nearly a week before a mysterious explosion scared them off. (Trunks shot a small ki blast at a news van.)

Tonight, when Trunks got home from the Capsule Corp stock share meeting, I had a big surprise for him that I just knew the media would love. After years of trying, my dreams had finally come true.

"Hey Panny. I'm home."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Trunks voice behind me. I'd been so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed him. It was just my luck that he'd notice how jumpy I was too.

"Wow. You looked stressed. Whats wrong?" He gave a a concerned look.

Suddenly I had to tell him my good news and I was speechless. I just stared at him like a deer in the headlights. That made Trunks start to look REALLY worried.

"Pan, seriously, whats wrong?" He looked so cute when he got all defensive.

"Ummm... sit down." That made him look really really upset but he did as he was told.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, I smiled and shook my head so he would let me talk.

"Nothings wrong. Its just that I'm... I'm, well..." I couldn't think of the perfect words I was looking for so I just spit it out. "I went to the doctors office today and you're going to be a father."

I felt tears of joys well in my eyes as the initial shock on Trunks face melted away into joy and he smiled brightly.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yep."

He held his arms out to me and I eagarly jumped into them. He gave me a hard passionate kiss before pulling back and smiling proudly.

"I love you so much Pan."

"I love you too, Trunks. The road that brought us together was bittersweet but I wouldn't change anything for the world. Being here, in your arms, is right where I want to be."

"Then what do you say we get married and make it offical before this baby is born?"

"I'd love to." As we kissed again, I felt whole. Although I'd lost my first husband, my new life was wonderful and happy. With a child on the way and Trunks as my fiancee, I thanked Dende every moment that I was able to learn to live again and find happiness when I never believed I could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really hope that you enjoined this fic! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks so much for reading! Love, Faye


End file.
